Renaissance
by arya04
Summary: Environ 2000 ans que Legolas parcoure la Terre du Milieu seul. Mais ce n'était pas sans imaginer le retour du Mal accompagné d'une nouvelle rencontre issue d'un peuple tombé dans l'oubli voilà bien des années. Pour Legolas, la vraie vie, celle qui vaut le coup d'être vécue, est peut être arrivé.
1. Chapter 1

_ Ça y est, les revoilà. Ils arrivent.

Un homme qui avait pour but de surveiller les alentours de Minas Tirith déboula dans la salle du trône où Aragorn, devenu roi à la fin de la guerre de l'anneau, siégeait. A cette annonce, Aragorn se lava de son siège, poussa les grandes porte du château et sorti retrouver la troupe qui revenait de mission. Faramir, devenu intendant du Gondor et proche ami du roi, était à la tête de la troupe. Hélas à la vue de son visage, Aragorn comprit que les choses ne tournaient pas rond.

_ Faramir, que je suis content de te revoir. Comment c'est passé ta mission ?

_ Mal Aragorn, très mal. Nous sommes tombés nez à nez sur une troupe d'orcs vers les anciennes portes noires du Mordor. Nous nous sommes battus du mieux que nous avons pu, mais les orcs ont devenus plus fort que pendant la guerre de l'anneau et ils affluaient de tout côté. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'homme pendant cette bataille. Regarde il ne reste plus que cela.

Il désigna la dizaine d'homme derrière lui qui avait survécu sur la quarantaine qui était parti au début.

_ Il y a aussi beaucoup de blessé, continua Faramir

_ On va emmener les blessés à l'infirmerie, les autres allez vous reposer. Faramir, quand tu sera remis et mieux en forme, tu me feras un rapport de ta mission, d'accord ?

_ Oui Aragorn. Par contre j'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Lorsqu'on rentrait vers Minas Tirith, on est tombé sur le corps d'une jeune fille, elle n'était pas morte mais jute inconsciente, alors j'ai jugé bon de la ramener ici où on pourrait la soigner. Ai-je bien fait ?

_ Oui Faramir tu as très bien fait. Où est la jeune fille ?

Faramir parti vers son cheval et revint avec la jeune fille dans les bras. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Aragorn enleva la capuche qui couvrait le visage de la fille. Il enleva délicatement les mèches de cheveux et découvrit son visage. Il était fin et d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne, ses cheveux bruns et ondulés étaient fins eux aussi. Quant à son corps, il était svelte et très léger, pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il y avait chez cet être tellement de grâce que cela en devenait presque effrayant. Aragorn alla l'installer dans une chambre et il s'occupa personnellement de la jeune fille. Quelque chose chez elle l'attirait, mais il pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était mystérieuse. Que faisait-elle seule près des portes noires ? Que lui était-il arrivait ? Elle était inconsciente et pourtant elle n'avait aucune blessure importante. Il lui ôta sa cape et lui nettoya délicatement le visage avec un tissu et de l'eau chaude. Il découvrit qu'elle avait les oreilles pointus, il s'agissait donc d'une elfe. Encore un mystère. Mis à part Legolas, aucun elfe n'avait quitté son royaume. Il finit de s'occuper de la jeune femme et quitta la chambre. Dans la salle du trône, il trouva Gimli assit sur son siège.

_ Que faite-vous là mon ami ? lui dit Aragorn

_ Je vous attendais. J'ai entendu dire par les soldats que les orcs étaient de retour et que le Mal n'avait pas totalement était éradiqué, du coup je me disait que mon vieil ami allait m'en dire plus.

_ Je vois mon ami que vous avais toujours une oreille qui traîne là où elle ne devrait pas être. Hélas je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Loin de moi que je ne le veuille pas, c'est seulement que je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Faramir doit me faire son rapport et dès que j'en saurai plus je vous en informerai, vous et Legolas. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

_ Oh ça je ne sais pas. En ce moment je le trouve bizarre. Il s'isole de plus en plus souvent et ne parle plus beaucoup. Cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai as vu et je dois bien avouer que je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui, bien que cela puisse paraître étrange.

_ Vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? Vous inquiéter pas, c'est un elfe, il a besoin de sa solitude et puis si je serai vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour Legolas, du moment qu'il a avec lui une arme, personne ne peut le toucher. Ne vous en faite pas Gimli, je suis sur qu'il va très bien. Il a seulement besoin de réfléchir. Vous devait savoir mieux que moi qu'il est dans une situation assez délicate en ce moment avec la succession de pouvoir entre son père et son frère.

_ Oui vous avez raison Aragorn. Et puis, depuis quand un nain s'inquiète pour un elfe ?

Sur ces paroles, Gimli quitta la salle du trône le cœur plus léger et prit la direction des cuisine. « Les nains ne changerons jamais » se dit Aragorn, a qui cette entrevue avec son ami de la Communauté de l'Anneau lui avait fait le plus grand bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello les amis! Vous êtes toujours là? Voilà la suite. C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez pas trop dur avec moi!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages et le lieu de l'histoire appartiennent au génie de Tolkien mis à part quelques personnage qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Voili voilou! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis (positif je vous en supplie!) sur ma fic via les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture!**

La nuit porte conseil, dit-on. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Aragorn en ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ces nuits étaient tourmentées par la présences des orcs en Terre du Milieu, par l'activité en Mordor et par la découverte de la jeune fille. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à son ami le plus proche, celui avec qui il pouvait tout partager. Mais ce dernier restait introuvable. C'est seulement en fin de matinée qu'il le vit revenir des montagnes derrière Minas Tirith.

_ Legolas, où étais-tu passé, je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de te parler maintenant, c'est urgent.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Aragorn emmena Legolas dans la salle du Conseil où ils pourraient parler en étant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Faramir est revenu de sa mission et les nouvelles qu'il m'a apporté ne sont pas bonnes du tout. Les orcs sont de retour en Terre du Milieu, la destruction de l'Anneau ne les a pas tous éliminés, et de plus, il y a de l'activité en Mordor. Près de la porte Noire, les hommes de Faramir se sont fait attaqués et il n'y a qu'une dizaine de survivant. Il faut qu'on agisse. Je pensais réunir les différents rois et seigneur de la Terre du Milieu pour en discuter.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée, il faut que vous preniez une décision ensemble.

_ Legolas, il y a encore une chose. En revenant, Faramir et les autres ont trouvé une jeune fille inconscient et l'on ramené à la cité. Or, il s'agit d'une elfe. Je voulais que tu aille la voir pour me dire si tu l'a connais ou si tu sais d'où elle vient.

Legolas accepta la requête de son ami. Il allèrent tout les deux dans la chambre de la jeune elfe qui était encore inconsciente. Legolas s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'observa. Quelque chose attira son attention. Elle avait un collier autour du cou. L'elfe le saisit et l'observa. Il représentait un arbre de vie enfermé dans un cercle. Legolas reconnut aussitôt ce signe, le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière. Aragorn sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

_ Que se passe-t-il Legolas ? Tu connais cette personne ?

_ Non je ne la connais pas.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la chambre comme un voleur qu'on vient de prendre sur le fait, comme un enfant qui a vu un fantôme. Aragorn regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qui avait pu mettre son ami dans un pareil état. Il observa le collier a son tour mais rien ne lui parut étrange. Il décida alors de partir à la recherche de son ami, il lui devait des explications. Il le retrouva dans le parc devant le château, près de l'Arbre du Gondor.

_ Ce n'est pas cet arbre qui était sur son collier, lui dit Aragorn.

_ Je sais, répondit Legolas.

_ Que se passe-t-il Legolas, qu'as-tu vu ? Pourquoi as-tu réagit de cette façon ?

_ Pour rien

_ Legolas ne me ment pas. Je suis ton ami, je peux t'aider et puis je suis sur que ce que tu as à me dire pourrait nous aider.

_ Non ça ne t'avancerais à rien. Cette femme, c'est une elfe Noire, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je l'ai reconnu à son collier, l'Arbre de Vie dans un cercle.

_ Et alors ? Pourquoi as-tu réagit comme ça ? Legolas, explique moi, je t'en prit.

_ Les elfes Noirs vivent sur nos terres à Mirkwood. Ils n'ont pas de terre à proprement dite alors ils se sont installés dans la Forêt Noire. On ne les voit jamais en temps normal. Ils ne se montre pas et ils vivent caché parce qu'ils ont honte de leur situation. Mon père à essayer de les accueillir au début mais ils ont refusé. Alors on a commencé à les chasser. Certains ont été tués, d'autres se sont enfuis, quant au reste de leur peuple, il a disparu. Cela faisait des années que je n'en avait plus vu. Et je doit bien l'avoué, ça me fait mal de voir cette elfe dans cet état.

_ Pourquoi ont-ils refusé de venir vivre dans le Royaume de ton père ?

_ Parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes que nous. Ce ne sont pas des Eldars comme nous. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes pratiques que mon peuple et ils sont encore plus différents des elfes du Rivendell. Ils font peur à la plupart des nôtres. On ne les comprend pas et ils ne nous comprennent pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'on les à chassé. Dès que le peuple de la Forêt Noire à appris leur existence, il a commencer à paniquer. Mon père ne pouvait pas laisser le Royaume dans cet état, il a donc dû prendre une décision.

_ Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Moi ? J'étais pas trop d'accord avec mon père. J'ai souvent observé les elfes Noirs dan la forêt. J'étais fasciné par leur culture si différente de la nôtre et à la fois si proche. Je ne pouvais pas les tuer. Alors je me suis enfuis le temps de cette attaque. Quand je suis revenu, je suis aller à leur campement, il n'y avait plus rien, tout était détruit, saccagé et à l'abandon. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé c'est un collier, le même que celui de l'elfe que Faramir a trouvé.

_ Legolas, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aide à sauver cette elfe. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse lui venir en aide. Si tu dis qu'ils ne sorte jamais de leur peuple elle sera contente de voir un autre elfe à ses côtés.

_ Aragorn, je ne peux pas t'aider, pas après tout ce que je viens de te raconter. Je suis désolé.

Et encore une fois, Legolas s'enfuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous**

**désolé pour le retard dans la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. C'est pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire entre les cours et les devoirs. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre chaque week-end (mais je ne vous promets rien!)**

**En attendant, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

**PS: N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos impression par review! **

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent au génie de Tolkien sauf quelques uns qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle observa autour d'elle. La chambre était bercée par la douce lumière du soleil. Elle sentait son cœur se réchauffer rien qu'à la vue de cette lumière chaleureuse. Elle était bien dans cette chambre. Le draps était doux et il régnait une ambiance des plus agréable ici. Elle vit posé sur une table ses dagues et son arc ainsi que son carquois. Les souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Elle commença à paniquer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Et qui l'avait pris en charge ? Elle se leva, peut être trop rapidement. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle se rassit immédiatement sur le lit. Elle portait une robe de soie blanche et fine. Ce n'était pas une robe d'elfe mais une robe d'homme. Elle comprit alors rapidement qu'elle était à Minas Tirith. Le symbole de l'Arbre du Gondor régnait dans toute la pièce. Instinctivement,elle passa la mains à son cou et sentit son collier. Quel soulagement de le savoir auprès d'elle. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant. Car dans sa vie tout avais changé. A ce moment, elle vie la poignée de la porte de la chambre s'appuyer et quelqu'un entra. Elle n'avait même pas chercher à se cacher. Elle voulait tellement connaître son hôte. L'homme qui était entré dans la chambre impliqué directement le respect. Il était majestueux et elle comprit tout de suite à qui elle avait à faire. En face d'elle était Elessar.

_ Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux. Mais vous ne devez pas vous lever trop vite. Prenez votre temps je m'occuperait de vous, n'ayez crainte. Je suis Aragorn, Roi du Gondor. Et vous êtes dans mon château à Minas Tirith. Et vous qui êtes vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas aux paroles du roi.

_ N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Qui êtes vous ?

_ Vous dire qui je suis ne changera rien. Laissez moi partir.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas partir, vous devais reprendre des forces. Mes amis vous ont retrouvé inconsciente vers les portes noires du Mordor. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Pour réponse, elle se leva malgré le mal de tête qui la tiraillait, et alla chercher ses vêtements. Alors, Aragorn sortit de la chambre. Il retourna dans la Salle du Conseil, se posa sur un fauteuil et réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il y avait trop de mystère autour de cette femme pour la laisser partir comme ça. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Le problème, c'est que si elle voulait partir, elle partirait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait la dissuader ou du moins l'aider. Aragorn devait à tout prix retrouver Legolas et cette fois-ci il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Il partit donc en direction des appartements de l'elfe mais il n'y trouva personne. Encore une fois il avait disparu. Sur le chemin du retour il trouva Gimli. Il demanda au nain s'il avait des nouvelles de l'elfe. Ce dernier lui dit que Legolas était parti s'entraîner vers la salle des armes. Et c'est vrai qu'il y était.

_ Legolas, cette fois-ci tu viens avec moi. Si tu ne le fais pas en temps qu'ami alors tu dois le faire en obéissant au roi.

Legolas rangea son arc et ses flèches et s'avança vers le roi.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me force à parler à cette elfe, Aragorn. C'est mon choix et tu dois le respecter.

_ Peut-être Legolas, mais elle compte s'en aller et j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre bien des choses. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse la retenir ou du moins la faire parler. S'il te plaît, fait le au moins pour nous et pour la Terre du Milieu.

_ C'est d'accord. Mais je le fais seulement parce que c'est toi et que tu a insisté. Mais après ça, ne me force plus à rien.

_ C'est compris.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le suite. Désolé pour le retard mais c'est pas facile de tenir les délais :(

C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez pas trop sévère avec moi néanmoins n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos impression via les reviews.

La plupart des idées sortent de mon imagination et ne concordent pas forcément avec l'univers de Tolkien: je revisite ;)

Bonne lecture! Bisous chers lecteurs!

Elle s'était rhabillée et avait récupéré son arc ainsi que ses deux dagues. Elle était prête à repartir pour terminer sa mission. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas le choix. Elle sortit donc discrètement de la chambre où Aragorn l'avait installé. La nuit était tombé sur Minas Tirith, elle en profita donc pour s'enfuir en douce. Elle savait que personne ne pourrait la voir partir ni l'entendre car elle se déplaçait très silencieusement. Elle traversa les couloirs un à un, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Jusqu'au moment où dans au croisement de deux couloirs, elle heurta quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

_ Excusez-moi, fit-elle

_ Ne vous en faite pas, c'est aussi de ma faute, lui répondit ce dernier

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis elle reprit la parole

_ Je dois y aller

Sur ces mots, elle partit dans les jardins et descendit en direction de la grande porte pour s'échapper de la Cité des Rois. Legolas, qui était resté cloué sur place après cette rencontre tardive dans les couloirs du château, réfléchissait à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait déjà vu cette personne quelque part. Lorsque les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, il se précipita à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Il la retrouva dans les jardins, devant le château. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver vers elle, elle commença à s'enfuir en courant. Elle ne lui avait pas échappé bien longtemps. Elle courait assez vite pour qu'il ne la rattrape pas mais pas assez pour mettre de la distance entre eux. De plus, elle ne connaissait pas la Cité et elle fut donc très rapidement rejointe par l'elfe de Mirkwood. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi la poursuivait-il ainsi ? Lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras, elle fut surprise de cette étreinte à la fois si forte et si douce. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard perçant.

_ Lâchez-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle à la manière si froide et si sauvage des Elfes Noirs.

_ Que faite-vous ici, vous n'étiez pas censé attendre qu'Aragorn vous autorise à quitter le Royaume ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me donne des ordres, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule

_ Peut-être, mais sans lui, vous seriez sans doute morte.

_ Sans doute, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé.

_ Où comptiez-vous allez comme ça ?

_ Pourquoi je vous le direz, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Legolas sourit à cette réponse qui lui semblait tellement évidente de la part de cette elfe.

_ Pourquoi souriez-vous ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Vous n'avez rien fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souris juste parce que je m'attendais à cette réponse de votre part, c'est tout.

_ Ah oui, et comment saviez-vous que j'allais dire ça ?

_ Grâce à votre collier, lui dit Legolas, le regard un brin amusé.

_ Mon collier ? Elle baissa la tête et observa son pendentif que la pleine lune éclairait. Qu'est ce qu'il a mon collier ?

_ Je sais d'où il vient et je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis heureux de savoir que les elfes noirs n'ont pas complètement disparus.

_ Je ne suis pas une Elfe Noire, vous vous trompez.

_ Non je ne me trompe pas, je connais ce collier, je sais ce qu'il représente pour vous et votre peuple. Et vous ne pourrez pas me faire croire le contraire.

_ Comment savez vous cela ? Et qui êtes vous ?

_ Je sais beaucoup de chose sur les Elfes Noirs parce que je vous ai longtemps observé. Quant à vous dire qui je suis …

_ C'est d'accord, ne me dite rien sur vous et je ne vous dirai rien sur moi. De cette façon on est quitte. Mais maintenant, laissez-moi partir.

_ Je pense vraiment que vous devriez allez voir Aragorn avant de partir. Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à vous et il voudrait vraiment vous parler. Après il vous laissera partir, j'en suis sur. C'est un homme plein de respect et il comprendra votre choix. Et même s'il décidait de vous garder ici, vous vous enfuiriez. Restez s'il vous plaît, faite le par respect pour lui et pour le remercier de l'attention qu'il vous a porté ces derniers jours.

Elle ne répondit pas directement à ce que Legolas venait de lui dire. Elle était troublé par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'elfe mais également par une autre chose qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire. Mais se décision était ferme. Elle voulait partir, s'enfuir de cette cité où elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds. Son regard se posa dans les yeux de l'elfe. Elle articula un non dans sa tête mais sa bouche dit « oui ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dire oui, dire qu'elle allait rester alors qu'elle voulait partir. Legolas, en face d'elle, la remercia d'avoir prit le temps de réfléchir et de changer d'avis. Pourtant il sentait dans le comportement de l'elfe noire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fit donc demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre qu'Aragorn lui avait mis à disposition. Legolas fit de même et retourna dans ses appartements. Cette rencontre l'avait quelque peu troublé et il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde:)**

**Comme prévu, voilà la suite, publiée en tant et en heure!**

**J'ai suivi vos conseil et cette fois-ci j'ai publié un chapitre plus longs que les précédents. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours et je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos review qui m'ont fait super plaisir :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera plaisir.**

**Bisous.**

**PS: désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe :( Je publierais la suite le weekend prochain, sans doute dimanche:) Bonne semaine! ;)**

* * *

><p>Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir elle non plus. Elle savait que demain serait une dure journée. Le roi du Gondor voulait lui parler et elle savait pourquoi. Il lui redemanderai la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait près des portes du Mordor deux jours auparavant et elle savait que cette fois-ci, le roi ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement que lors de leur dernière entrevue. De plus, elle s'était rendu compte que son comportement face à Aragorn était injustifié comparé à la gentillesse avec laquelle il l'avait recueilli dans son Royaume. L'image qu'elle avait donné d'elle à Aragorn, ainsi qu'à Legolas, n'était qu'une façade, elle n'était pas méchante ni même violente dans ses paroles en tant normal mais elle savait que rien n'était normal ces derniers temps. C'était le contraire d'Aragorn. Bien que lui et ses amis avaient de nouveau ressentit et constaté que le Mordor commençait à revivre, il ne se doutait pas de ce que ce dernier leur réservait. La nouvelle puissance des orcs n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que Sauron préparait, caché derrière ces grandes portes noires.<p>

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été logé. Elle s'approcha, tira les rideaux et le soleil envahit la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux savourant les doux et chauds rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et les fixa droit devant elle, sur le Mordor. Elle savait ce qui se tramait là-bas, elle voulait le partager avec les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, ou ne serait-ce qu'avec Aragorn, mais elle savait que cela était impossible. Si elle échangeait la moindre information, elle serait tué. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Si elle aurait été la seule victime, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait parlé. Mais quelqu'un d'autre était en danger, quelqu'un à qui elle tenait vraiment et qui avait été enlevé sous ses yeux il y a maintenant deux mois : sa mère. Si elle parlait, ils la tuerait. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Refusant de laisser paraître la moindre émotion, elle inspira profondément et refoula ses larmes. Elle ferma les rideaux et alla se préparer. Elle ne pourrait pas toujours éviter les obstacles et il était maintenant temps pour elle d'affronter le roi du Gondor et de corriger son erreur : celle de s'être faite remarquée devant les portes noires. Elle alla prendre un bain puis coiffa ses longs cheveux bruns en une tresse qu'elle plaça sur le côté. Elle enfila ensuite un pantalon marron ainsi qu'une tunique noire et mis ses bottes. Elle récupéra son arc et son carquois et rangea ses deux dagues dans leurs fourreaux autours de sa taille. Et enfin elle se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil où l'attendait Aragorn. Elle prit un dernière bouffée d'air et poussa les lourdes portes.

Aragorn était assis en bout de table. Il fut surpris de voir l'elfe noire entrer dans la salle et venir à sa rencontre de si bonne heure. En fait il était tout simplement surpris de la voir devant lui. Il avait demandé a Legolas d'aller lui parler mais il ne savait pas ci celui-ci y était allé. Il en avait maintenant la preuve devant les yeux. Legolas était un bon ami, et même si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le ferai quand même pour aider ses amis. Aragorn était content de le compter parmi ces amis les plus proches. C'était l'un des points positifs de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Elle lui avait permis de faire de merveilleuses rencontres comme celle de l'elfe et du nain, mais également des hobbits. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé partager tant de choses avec ces personnes alors que le jours même où le Seigneur Elrond les avait convoqué pour créer la Communauté de l'Anneau, ils avaient tous faillis s'entre tuer, surtout Gimli et Legolas. Ce souvenir le fit sourire mais il revint rapidement à la réalité.

L'elfe noire s'avança vers lui et il en fit de même. Elle se pencha en signe de respect pour le roi, qui lui dit :

_ Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'ayez pas fuit hier.

_Un de vos ami je suppose est venu me voir et m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

_ C'est exact. Depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans ma Cité, je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur vous et sur l'activité récente du Mordor. Peut-être que je me trompe, en tout cas je l'espère, mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez un lien avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Ce n'est pas anodin le fait que l'on vous ai retrouvé devant les Portes Noires, n'est ce pas ?

_ Non en effet, vous avez raison. Il y a bien une raison qui explique ma présence près de ces Terres maudites. Mais je n'ai aucun lien avec le Mal du Mordor.

Aragorn lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il ne connaissait pas cet elfe, il avait le pressentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était restée et c'était déjà pour lui la preuve qu'elle avait bon fond.

_ Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi comme en toutes les personnes du Gondor. Après avoir marqué un temps de pause il reprit : « Qui êtes vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Mon ami m'a dit que vous êtes une elfe noire, il l'a vu sur votre médaillon.

_ Il a raison. Mon peuple habitait sur les Terres du Royaume de Mirkwood mais du jour au lendemain, nous avons été chassé. Certains pensent que c'est à cause de notre différence, d'autres disent que le roi Thranduil n'aurait pas supporté que nous occupions clandestinement ces Terres.

_ Mais pourtant, Thranduil vous avez proposé de vivre avec son peuple afin de mieux vous connaître et de vivre en harmonie, votre peuple et les elfes sylvestres.

_ Effectivement, il nous a proposé de venir nous installé dans son Royaume. Mais ne nous croyez pas si aveugles que ça. On savait tous pertinemment que le motif de son invitation était bien différent de ce qu'il a laissé paraître.

_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que Legolas m'a dit.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle fut surprise d'entendre ce nom. Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait entendu parler de lui et de son père à plusieurs reprises par le chef de son peuple bien qu'elle n'eut jamais rencontré ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle lâcha à voix haute : « Legolas Thranduilion ? »

_ Lui-même, répondit Aragorn. C'est sans doute grâce à lui que vous êtes resté cette nuit.

Elle se remémora alors leur rencontre tardive dans le château et le discours qu'il lui avait tenu, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait tenu à lui cacher son identité. Elle n'avait alors pas chercher à en savoir plus, cherchant elle aussi à éviter un interrogatoire. Mais si elle avait su …

_ Vous le connaissait, intervint Aragorn ce qui la fit sortir de ces pensées.

_ Non, pas en personne, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Où est ce que je peux le trouver ?

Aragorn était de plus en plus perplexe face à la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude dès qu'il eut prononcé le nom de son pourquoi voulait-elle absolument rencontrer Legolas alors qu'hier même elle comptait s'enfuir. Aragorn était perdu. Il bredouilla : « Je n'en sais rien. En ce moment il s'en va sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mais allez peut être demander à Gimli, il saura mieux vous renseigner que moi sur ce sujet. C'est le seul nain dans la cité, vous ne risquez pas de le manquer ». Elle le remercia rapidement puis partit en courant en direction des cuisines, le seul endroit où elle serait sûre de trouver un nain.

Il était en face d'elle en train de s'empiffrer de porc salé. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Le meilleur endroit où trouver un nain était en priorité là où on trouvait de la nourriture. Elle s'approchait rapidement d'un pas bien déterminer et lorsque le nain s'aperçut de sa présence, il ne fit pas le malin.

_ Gimli, c'est bien ça ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

_ Oui c'est moi, répondit le nain, la bouche encore pleine de nourriture.

_ Où est le Prince Legolas ?

A cette demande, Gimli partit d'un fou rire dont il fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. L'elfe Noire tapait du pied et la colère ainsi que l'impatience commençait à lui monter à la tête. Elle avait l'impression que le nain se payait sa tête et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Lorsque celui-ci reprit ses esprits, il dit, avec des larmes au coin des yeux a cause de son récent fou rire « Prince Legolas, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça. Si jamais il l'apprend, il va prendre la grosse tête ! » et il repartit dans un nouveau fou rire. Cette fois-ci, elle en eut marre d'attendre. Alors elle tira une de ces dagues de son fourreau et la plaça sur la gorge du nain. Il s'arrêta automatiquement de rire.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Gimli bredouilla, sachant plus quoi faire :

_ C'est juste que personne ne l'appelle comme ça, même lui il n'aime pas. Legolas est mon ami, et entre un nain et un elfe, vous vous doutez bien que l'on se cherche souvent. Notre amitié repose beaucoup sur la taquinerie, du coup j'ai pas pu empêcher. Je ne me moquais pas de vous. Excusez-moi.

Face à la réponse et à l'attitude du nain, elle remarqua que son comportement avait été démesuré. Elle changea alors complètement de ton et dit :

_ Dis moi où il est, s'il te plaît.

Elle retira sa dague du coup du nain et se calma. A vrai dire le nain ni était pour rien dans sa colère, elle s'était emporté pour rien sur quelqu'un d'innocent. Gimli, quant à lui, n'osait rien refuser à l'elfe noire maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa nature à s'emporter très rapidement. Il la conduisit donc vers l'endroit où se trouvait son ami l'elfe. Ces derniers temps, il passait ces journées entières dans la salle des armes et sur le terrain d'entraînement. A croire que la Guerre de l'Anneau lui manquait ! Sérieusement, en ce moment, Legolas inquiétait beaucoup ses amis. Il avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, il ne parlait presque plus et s'isolait de plus en plus souvent. Il passait tout son temps à manier son arc et ses dagues comme si c'était pour lui le seul moyen d'extérioriser quelque chose dont seul lui était au courant. Et encore une fois, il était bien là, en train de s'entraîner.

_ Legolas, j'ai de la visite pour toi, lui lança Gimli joyeusement. Il voulait lui lancer une petite vanne à ce sujet mais il se retint, imaginant la lame froide de la dague sur sa gorge s'il recommençait a chercher l'elfe noire.

Legolas rangea ses armes et se rapprocha de son ami. Il alla saluer la compagne de Gimli mais la réponse qu'il reçu fut tout à fait différente de ce qu'il espérait. Rapidement, l'elfe noire sortit ses deux dagues et cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Legolas de les avoir sous la gorge. L'elfe ne bougea point sentant les lames s'enfoncer sur sa peau. Il savait pourquoi elle était dans cette état et sa colère était tout à fait légitime. Elle avait découvert son identité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne broncha pas ni ne tenta de se défendre. Et s'il avait fit le moindre geste pour récupérer une de ses armes, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Ses années d'observation lui avaient permises de comprendre que la colère des elfes noirs pouvait être assez impressionnante et mieux valait éviter de les provoquer.

_ Legolas Thranduilion, vous saviez mon identité mais vous n'osiez même pas m'avouer la votre. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, vous n'assumez pas vos actes, pas votre cruauté mais vous avez le culot de me demander de rester ici pour aller parler à votre ami. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous refusiez de me dire qui vous étiez. Mais si j'aurais su avant, je peux vous assurez que ma réaction aurait été encore pire que cela.

Elle venait de balancer tout ça à la tête de Legolas, sur un ton haineux, sous les yeux de son ami Gimli, qui restait choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il savait très bien que l'elfe noire pouvait tuer son ami vu la rage que l'on pouvait lire dans ces yeux et Legolas paraissait impuissant face à la colère de l'elfe. Il décida donc d'intervenir et demanda à l'elfe noire de se calmer. Cette dernière fut déstabilisée deux secondes et Legolas en profita pour se libérer de la menace de l'elfe et sortit ses dagues pour parer l'attaque de son adversaire. Une goutte de sang glissa le long de son cou, là où les dagues de l'elfe noire l'avaient entaillées.

_ On se calme, dit-il à l'elfe noire, je sais pourquoi vous m'en voulez mais je ne pouvez pas faire autrement hier soir. Si je vous aurait dit la vérité vous seriez partie mais Aragorn voulait absolument vous parler, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous enfuir.

Avançant d'un pas, l'elfe noire dégagea l'une de ses dagues de celles de Legolas et commença à l'attaquer avec rapidité et précision. Mais Legolas excellait dans le maniement des armes et bien que l'elfe noire se battait parfaitement bien, il n'eut aucun mal à contrer tout ces coups et parades. Et alors qu'ils se battaient violemment, évitant l'un comme l'autre une série de coups tous plus mortels les uns que les autres, la discussion s'engagea, sous les yeux médusés de Gimli qui priait pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se blesse réellement.

_ Comment osez-vous me parler en me regardant droit dans les yeux après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à mon peuple. Comment ? Expliquez moi !

_ Parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, si ce n'est mes origines et le fait que le roi soit mon père. Je n'ai pas participer à cette guerre contre votre peuple. J'étais contre. Moi je passais la plupart de mon temps à vous observer du haut des arbres.

_ Comment pourrais-je vous croire, vous êtes comme tout les autres : un menteur doublé un lâche. Vous avez participé à cette guerre comme tout les autres membres de votre peuple.

Alors qu'elle continuait de s'énerver, Legolas sortit de sa poche un pendentif et le tendit à l'elfe Noire. Celui-ci représentait un arbre de vie, le même qu'elle avait autour de son cou. Elle s'arrêta directement de parler, relâcha ses dagues et prit délicatement le collier entre ses mains. Elle le retourna plusieurs fois avant de demander, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, où il l'avait trouvé. « A l'emplacement de votre campement » répondit Legolas, « sur le sol parmi, les décombres, à la fin de la à la preuve que je n'ai pas participé à cette bataille, sinon jamais je n'aurai osé récupérer ce collier ». Une larme glissa sur la joue de l'elfe noire et avec une petite voix tremblotante « C'est le collier de ma sœur ». Gimli et Legolas ne savaient pas comment réagir face à la tristesse de l'elfe car ils ne savaient pas qu'elle pourrait être sa réaction. Partirait-elle dans une colère incontrôlable ? Ou alors s'effondrerait-elle de tristesse ? Personne ne pouvait le deviner.

* * *

><p><strong> Je publierais la suite le weekend prochain, sans doute dimanche:) Bonne semaine à tous ! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous donne mes plus plates excuses *yeux à la limite de pleurer* pour le retard dans la publication. Entre les cours, les exams, les cours de conduites, j'étais débordé ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas trouver, ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour écrire (et c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait :)

Voici le chapitre 6, un petit chapitre pour se remettre en selle. Je vais essayer d'en publier plusieurs pendant les vacances (enfin tout dépendra de mon inspiration). En tout cas je vais faire du mieux que je peux.

Bonne lecture à tous :D

La réaction de l'elfe noire fut la plus appropriée pour la situation. Elle tenait entre le mains le collier de sa sœur et chez les Elfes Noirs, ces colliers étaient toujours autour du cou de leur propriétaire. Et si jamais ils avaient le malheur d'en retrouver un par terre ou hors du coup de l'elfe noir à qui appartenait le collier, cela engendrait la pire signification : la mort. L'elfe noire, qui quelques minutes auparavant était dans une rage folle, venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, à genou devant l'elfe sylvestre et le nain, caressant le collier du bout de ses doigts fins. Maintenant les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment sa petite sœur pouvait-elle être morte ? Elle lui avait pourtant appris à se battre lorsqu'elle était jeune et elle lui avait même offert l'une de ses dagues pour lui porter chance. Hélas, cela n'avait servi à rien. Et maintenant, c'était la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle n'avait pas était là pour la protéger, elle pourtant qui savait se défendre et défendre les autres. Quant à sa mère, elle ne se doutait pas du sort de cette dernière, mais cela lui était bien indifférent. Les liens de famille sont très important pour les elfes, mais bien que cela soit assez rare, notre elfe noire n'avait jamais porté sa propre mère dans son cœur. Enfin si, elle avait aimé sa mère quand elle était enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement tragique se produise et déchire sa famille.

Elle n'était alors qu'une très jeune enfant, quant à sa sœur, elle n'était qu'un bébé. Un jour, le village des elfes noirs fut attaqué par un groupe d'orcs, plus nombreux et plus féroce les uns que les autres. Une force mystérieuse avait attirée ces horribles créatures dans leur village et ils se battaient avec une cruauté qui n'avait pas d'égal, massacrant tout être qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Bien que les elfes noires faisaient partis des meilleurs combattants de la Terre du Milieu, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir sans un minimum de perte. Mais ce qu'ils avaient imaginés pour un minimum devint un nombre impressionnant. Tout les hommes en état de se battre furent réquisitionnés, et les femmes et les enfants furent évacués et partirent se réfugier dans la forêt. Ce fut seulement peu de jours après cette bataille que les femmes et les enfants s'en retournèrent au village. Mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut seulement ruine et désolation. Leur village avait était massacré et le sol était jonché des corps des elfes morts pendant le combat. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Les femmes pleuraient la mort de leur mari, les enfants, eux, ne comprenaient pas la situation et restaient près de leur mère. La petite elfe noire tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras pendant que sa mère se tenait agenouillée sur la dépouille de son mari. Et elle avait pleuré et pleuré, jour après jour sans jamais se remettre de la mort de son cher époux. Le temps avait passé et son chagrin l'avait empêché de voir ses propres enfants grandir. Ce fut donc l'aîné des deux elfes qui prit en charge l'éducation de sa petite sœur et qui se chargea de s'occuper du foyer et de sa mère. Elle due même apprendre le maniement des armes afin de défendre le reste de sa famille contre les attaques des créatures venant des bois. Et de son côté, sa mère se terrait dans son chagrin, sombrant peu à peu dans une dépression dont nul ne pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir. Et c'est depuis ce jour que la jeune elfe méprisa sa mère, incapable de se relever et de continuer à vivre, ne serait-ce que pour la survie de ses enfants. Et pendant toutes ces années qui passèrent, les deux sœurs devinrent plus proches que jamais, l'aîné défendant sa cadette et lui apprenant également à se défendre. Puis, alors que les années défilées, l'aîné se joint à la nouvelle armée de la petite cité reconstruite, participant à la défense de son peuple. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle offrit à sa petite sœur l'une de ses dagues pour qu'elle puisse toujours se défendre. Puis les batailles avec le Royaume du roi Thranduil débutèrent et les deux sœurs furent séparées pour toujours. Car le jour de la bataille, le chef des armées l'avait envoyé en mission de reconnaissance plus au Sud, malheureusement, ce jour-là, le danger était venu du Nord, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger son peuple, mais surtout sa petite sœur. Et lorsqu'elle était retourné au village, ils ne retrouvèrent aucun survivant. Elle s'était alors enfui, dans le seul but de tuer les assassins de sa sœur, ceux qui avait tuer sa famille, mais elle fut retenu par le chef de leur communauté qui la chargea d'une mission : celle de se rendre aux portes noires et de lui rapporter si le Mordor était de nouveau en activité. Puis elle avait était retrouvé inconsciente près des Portes Noires après une violente attaque contre les orcs du Mordor et ramenée à Minas Tirith.

Toujours à genou, elle murmurait « Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là pour toi ma chère Niniel ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi, petite sœur ? ». ce fut Legolas qui fit le premier pas en direction de l'elfe. Gimli tenta de le retenir en attrapant sa tunique mais l'elfe rassura le nain par un regard amical. Legolas s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. De son index, il releva le menton de la jeune femme et lui dit, d'un ton on ne peut plus gentil « Peut être est-elle en vie ? Peut être qu'elle à seulement perdu son collier ? ». La jeune elfe releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux du fils de Thranduil « C'est impossible ». Legolas sentit dans son regard tout le poids la tristesse et la détresse de celle-ci, mais également de la culpabilité. Et cela était en parti de sa faute. C'est lui qui lui avait tendu le collier. Maintenant il avait honte de son geste et il se devait de l'aider à surmonter le chagrin qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Il lui tendit donc sa main, fine et délicate, mais teintée de sang, son sang à lui, celui de son cou qu'elle avait-elle même entaillé. Elle le regarda, de ces yeux humides, puis elle déposa sa main dans la sienne et se releva.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle en lui montrant son cou.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

_ Venez, suivez-moi. Tu viens Gimli ?

Le nain alla ramasser les dagues de l'elfe noire et rejoignit Legolas. Si son ami faisait confiance à l'elfe après ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi pas lui ? Ils sortirent tous de la salle d'entraînement et Legolas emmena l'elfe au sommet de Minas Tirith, près de l'arbre fleurissant du Gondor, et elle s'asseya ainsi que Gimli. Legolas, lui, resta debout. Gimli vient alors lui rendre ses dagues. L'elfe Noire répondit en esquissant un léger sourire « Merci, maître nain » et Gimli lui rendit son sourire, un peu intimidé par la jeune femme.

_ Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Legolas

_ Je m'appelle Linaewen. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute à l'heure. Vous devriez allé voir quelqu'un pour éviter que ça s'infecte. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonner, c'est plutôt à moi. J'ai tellement de chose à me reprocher, à commencer par l'attaque de votre peuple et …

_ Je vous en prie, ne revenez pas sur ce sujet. Je dois oublier le passé

_ On ne peux pas oublier le passé, intervint Gimli, il fait partit de notre vie et c'est grâce à lui que nous pouvons aller de l'avant. Il ne faut jamais oublier le passé, ni même l'ignorer, car c'est lui et seulement lui qui nous permet d'avancer dans la vie, qui nous permet de corriger nos erreurs, de ne pas reproduire celles de nos pères et de créer notre propre histoire. Essayez, vous verrez qu'il s'avérera plus utile qu'il n'en a l'air.

_ C'est un beau discours que vous tenez là, maître nain. Elle esquissa un sourire plein d'admiration envers le nain, puis lui demanda : qu'est ce que le passé vous à appris à vous ?

_ Il m' appris à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que mes ancêtres

_ Quels erreurs ? Renchérit Linaewen

_ Celle des peuples et des amitiés, dit le nain en se retournant vers Legolas qui esquissa un sourire. On dit qu'il faut toujours écouter les anciens car leurs conseils sont plus précieux que n'importe quel métal et pourtant je n'ai jamais trouver de meilleure amitié que celle avec un elfe.

_ Bien que les débuts furent, comment dire, difficiles, intervient Legolas en riant en ce remémorant le jour du Conseil d'Elrond où le nain et l'elfe avait déclencher une dispute à propos de l'anneau, et dans les mines de la Moria où Legolas avait rattraper le nain par la barbe, bref que de bons souvenirs qui avaient permis maintenant de réunir deux peuples qui se vouaient une haine depuis la nuit des temps.

_ Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas oublier mon passé car mon avenir en dépend et je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreur que celles de ma mère. Je dois continuer de vivre, poursuivre ma route. Mon peuple m'attend et j'ai déjà prit du retard.

_ Votre peuple ? dit Legolas interloqué. Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de survivants et le terrain où vous viviez est abandonné depuis quelques années maintenant.

_ Oui mon peuple. Nous sommes très peu mais nous sommes toujours là. Et cette fois-ci le roi de Mirkwood n'a aucune raison de nous chasser. Vous direz à votre père qu'il à gagné cette bataille, nous avons quittés ces terres, quant à vous dire où nous sommes établis maintenant, la vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs... Notre chef était avec notre groupe de guerrier le jour où vous avez massacré mon peuple. Et maintenant, il est plus que jamais prêt à en finir avec nos prochains ennemis. Je ne dit pas ça sur le ton de la menace, je le dis juste pour vous prévenir.

_ Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, et je parle aussi au nom de mon peuple. Le roi n'est pas un quelqu'un de mauvais, bien que de nombreuses personnes le dépeignent comme inhospitalier et froid. Ce ne sont que des mensonges, c'est un bon roi et il ne faisait que défendre son Royaume.

_ Le défendre ?! mais le défendre de qui ? De nous ? Nous représentions une menace pour le peuple elfique de Mirkwood seulement parce que nous vivions sur vos Terres ? Ce n'était pas nous la menace. Le roi aurait plutôt du se tourner vers Dol Guldur. J'y suis allée une fois et c'est là que se trouve la vraie menace de la Forêt Noire, faites moi confiance. Legolas, je comprends que vous défendez votre père mais je ne peux ...

_ Je ne défends pas mon père. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui lorsqu'il m'a dit que nos troupes allaient attaquer votre village. C'est bien pour ça que je suis partit la veille de la bataille. Mais il m'a dit que la raison de cette bataille n'était pas celle que vous croyez. Il ne vous a pas attaqué parce que vous viviez sur ses Terres, la forêt est bien assez grande pour nous tous, mais parce qu'un jour alors qu'il rendait visite à votre Chef, il a ressentit un danger, la présence de quelque chose qui aurait du disparaître il y a bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas les elfes noires comme vous qui l'inquiétait mais votre Chef en personne. Il a essayé de discuter avec lui pour comprendre si la menace était bien fondé, et il s'est avéré que oui. C'est là la raison de l'attaque. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de plus sur ce sujet mais son but n'était pas de vous exterminer. Il en voulais seulement à votre Chef. Mais le jour de la bataille, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. On m'a rapporté que tout votre peuple s'est battu contre notre armée et que la bataille à dégénéré en règlement de compte. Et pour couronner le tout, votre Chef avait disparu. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'est réellement passée et où il était.

_ Notre Chef n'a rien de menaçant, c'est un elfe sage qui, comme vous le dites au sujet de votre père, ne cherche qu'à protéger les siens. Ce ne sont que des mensonges que vous a raconter le Roi Thranduil.

_ Vraiment ? Alors quand vous serez de retour chez vous, observez bien votre Chef, son comportement, ses ordres et essayez de comprendre. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas anodin s'il vous à envoyé seule aux Portes Noires.


End file.
